Jack Stormrage
"For what we find to be the most difficult things to overcome only appear to be the easiest in the end." - Colonel Jack Stormrage Jack Stormrage is a Colonel and the Commandant of His Majesty's Royal Marine Regiment. Every day Jack strives to achieve the growth of his men in the Marines, and has obstacles that he overcomes himself every day. Early Life At a very young age, Jack was stranded with his two brothers William and Jason on a deserted island. The three brothers parted ways, Jason was picked up by a group of pirates William was picked up by the EITC and Jack was last to of been saved by Lord Johnny Goldtimbers. Johnny didn't see it as a big deal for he now had an extra young ship hand on duty. But to Jack, it meant a whole lot more to him than just that. Military Life A few years goes on as Jack works hard to prove himself to the Empire. He finally overcomes his fear of what may have happened to his family that deserted him and his brothers all those years ago only to stumble upon the island now known as Ravens Cove which was burnt to the ground. All of his memories and not only that but his family were gone for good thanks to pirates and Jolly Roger. Soon Jack became more of the business type person learning to control the anger the drives him every day to better himself. He works through the military program only to eventually be made Colonel of his Majesty's Royal Marine Corps. He works hard on recruiting and eventually finds a great assistant by the name Mercy Fairbane. He not only finds that but then finds a young lad by the name of Marcus Livingston (Marc Warfury) who Jack Soon makes a commander of his Marine Corps. Together, Marcus and Jack Work hard day in and day out on building the Marines and preparing them for what may come. Re-uniting with family Jack feels on top of the world finally and when things were going just fine something happens. His long lost brothers William and Jason finally found him which was hard because due to the feeling of being abandoned by them Jack changed his last name from Brawlmartin to Stormrage for being the rage of the storm sailing through the seven seas and fighting hand in hand with some of the most dangerous people at sea. So after they reunited Jack offers them both a spot in his Marines. William accepts and becomes a private for Jack but Jason kindly disagrees and disappears yet again. Current day Jack grows concerned for what may be a brink of a new war. During parliament, an outrage occurs over control of St. Martin, which Jack is voted in as Governor for. Due to that feeling, Jack acts quickly and stations his marines on a new base in St. Martin and finally gets himself a place he can call home. He works day and night with Nate Crestbreaker and James Goldtimbers on preparing himself to become a better leader. Not many people see it because Jack hardly socializes with anyone due to his dark past has always been strictly business. But through the dark Jack does, in fact, have a soft spot for Mercy Fairbane as he looks after her as one of his own. She's a very young and innocent girl who he grows concerned for and tries to keep her out of evils path. She wanted to be a soldier for the Marines really bad but he quickly persuades her to just be his personal assistant. Jack never opens up to anyone but Mercy has his soft spot by far. Jack trains himself daily to better himself physically and mentally for what is always a possibility to break out such as a tiny battle to all out war. Over the course of years of Jacks service, he has been in many wars from the Paradox Wars and many others he's never taken time for himself. One day he stumbles upon the girl of his dreams the woman whom he wishes to marry and start a family with one day. Hannah Bluefeather. It just so happens she is Lord Goldtimber's, Granddaughter.... That puts Jack a little on the edge and scared on what may happen to him if he pursues marriage but one day it will happen he is determined of it. Aside from Jack love life, his main love is at the sea and the wheel of one of his three Massive ships, His war brig the Dark Demon, His war galleon or war sloop. His war brig is his main ship for it has room for all of his men and is reinforced with extra armor and cargo space. It is known as the unsinkable risen from the depths of hell thus the name The Dark Demon. She flies his families signature wings along with black flags to blend in with the night for she always seems to strike at night taking out whole fleets single handily. Jack is still pretty young born May 17, 1715, leaving him at 35 years old in the 1750s. He has many service medals and is constantly trying to prove his worth to the king and the lords. He has no plans on retirement and plans to fight to the death no matter his age. He hopes to have a son for whom he can pass his work down to and let his son continue his legacy.